Diamond Princess no Yuuutsu
is the first single sung by BiBi, a mini idol unit under μ’s. The group consists of Nishikino Maki, Ayase Eli, and Yazawa Nico. The song is also included in Maki, Eli, and Nico's solo albums and μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Tsumetai no wa nazena no (feel so mute) Hageshi-sa de mitsume rarete (kura - kura) Moetainoni doshite (feel so nude) Daiyamondo princess style Kanpekina kagayaki yado shite mo Nanika ga ne tarinai to… zawameita kokoro Yume ni yureru bishojo nante Eiga dake no dekigotode ii wa Sore ga dare mo wakaranai Kiete shimae `mamotte…' nante watashi ittenai no Moroi kowaremono yori atsuku atsuku tokete mitai Chosen shite yo? Ayashi hodo koishite (get my love) Kurushikute naite mitai (wana - wana) Futa o shimeta risei ga (get my land) Hajike-sona princess wars Sasowa rete kuyashiku dakishimete Nanimokamo wasuretara… ashita wa iranai Hikari matou shugosha yori mo Yami no kaori hoshi to sasayaita Dame ne kimi wa shiranai no Kiete shimau mirai-zo nado dare mo nozomanai wa Wakaru? Obieru oji wa taikutsudesho Shigeki-tekina watashi de itai Kira-kira princess tameiki princess Futsu ja iya no more safety Sameta mama de yuutsu na princess Midasa retai my heart Yume ni yureru bishojo nante Eiga dake no dekigotode ii wa Sore ga dare mo wakaranai Kiete shimae `mamotte…' nante watashi ittenai no Moroi kowaremono yori atsuku atsuku tokete mitai Chosen shite yo? |-| Kanji= 冷たいのはなぜなの (feel so mute) 激しさで見つめられて (kura-kura) 燃えたいのにどうして (feel so nude) Diamond princess style 完璧な輝き宿しても 何かがね足りないと…ざわめいた心 夢に揺れる美少女なんて 映画だけの出来事でいいわ それが誰もわからない 消えてしまえ「守って…」なんて私言ってないの もろいコワレモノより 熱く熱く溶けてみたい 挑戦してよ? あやしいほど恋して (get my love) 苦しくて泣いてみたい (wana-wana) 蓋を閉めた理性が (get my land) はじけそうな princess wars 誘われて悔しく抱きしめて 何もかも忘れたら…明日はいらない 光纏う守護者よりも 闇の香り欲しいと囁いた だめね君はしらないの 消えてしまう未来像など誰も望まないわ わかる? おびえる王子は退屈でしょ 刺激的な私でいたい kira-kira princess ためいきプリンセス 普通じゃイヤ no more safety 醒めたままで 憂鬱なプリンセス 乱されたい my heart 夢に揺れる美少女なんて 映画だけの出来事でいいわ それが誰もわからない 消えてしまえ「守って…」なんて私言ってないの もろいコワレモノより 熱く熱く溶けてみたい 挑戦してよ? |-| English= Why do I feel so cold? (feel so mute) Being stared at with intensity (feel so dizzy) I wanna get fired up yet why (feel so nude) Diamond princess style Even if I carry a brilliant shimmer Something’s missing…Agitating my heart Things like pretty girls swaying in dreams Are affairs which should stay in movies That’s something no one understands Completely disappear, “Protect me…” I’m not saying stuff like that Rather than being a frail and fragile thing I want to try melting passionately Wanna challenge that? Love me to the point of caution (get my love) I wanna cry painfully (Trembling all over) Closing the lid on reason (get my land) The princess wars are gonna break out Seduce me and embrace me maddeningly If I forgot almost everything…I won’t need tomorrow Rather than a guardian clad in light I whispered that I want the fragrance of darkness instead That’s no good, You don’t know No one desires things like visions of the future which completely disappear Do you understand? A frightened prince is a bore you know I want to stay a stimulating me Sparkling princess, Sighing princess Being ordinary’s a no, no more safety While I, the melancholic princess, am awake I want my heart to be thrown into disarray Things like pretty girls swaying in dreams Are affairs which should stay in movies That’s something no one understands Completely disappear, “Protect me…” I’m not saying stuff like that Rather than being a frail and fragile thing I want to try melting passionately Wanna challenge that? Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Nishikino Maki Category:Ayase Eli Category:Yazawa Nico Category:Love Live! Category:BiBi Category:Mini Idol Albums